Virtual machines (VM) can include a software implementation (e.g., instructions) of a machine (e.g., computing device) that executes programs like a real machine. A VM can be an emulated machine and/or emulated platform in hardware, in firmware, and/or in software. For instance, a VM can include an instruction set and other platform resources and/or devices.